It is important for public-safety responders to be able to communicate with each other on a regular basis. As a result, one of the most commonly used tools in the public-safety context is a mobile radio. Some mobile radios communicate via cellular radio networks, some communicate via ad-hoc device-to-device connections (as part of, e.g., an ad-hoc network of such connections); such communication is referred to interchangeably in this disclosure at various times using adjectives such as direct, direct-mode, localized, point-to-point, peer-to-peer, and the like. Some mobile radios are equipped, programmed, and configured to be able to communicate via both cellular networks and ad-hoc arrangements, perhaps in addition to being able to communicate according to one or more other configurations. Mobile radios may be incorporated into or with one or more other devices such as cell phones, smartphones, tablets, notebook computers, laptop computers, and the like. Moreover, some mobile radios are referred to at times using terms such as handheld, handheld transceiver, walkie-talkie, two-way radio, and the like. As one example, some devices include the functionality of both a smartphone and a mobile radio. And certainly many other examples could be listed, as known to those having skill in the relevant art.
Public-safety personnel utilize mobile radios in talkgroups so that multiple responders can simultaneously hear what one person is saying, and so that talkgroup members can respond in an easy and effective fashion. This is far more efficient than a responder serially sending out the same message to a plurality of allies. It is desirable for a public-safety responder to be able to communicate with as many allies as possible as efficiently as possible for at least the reason that the immediacy and efficacy with which public-safety responders can communicate with one another are quite often determinative with respect to how positive the ultimate outcome of a given incident can be. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for implementing a self-managed control channel.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.